terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.6.1
Видео New features / content / improvements *New Gauntlet Mode added to the game with 2 tracks; Rolling Thunder and Home Run. **Old checkpoint and flight challenges have been retired, to be replaced by the new Gauntlet tracks. *First iteration of new Front End UI. *Random Encounter spawning - provides randomly-generated mission encounters for the player to discover and engage in. These currently include hunting enemies, capturing and destroying bases. Different encounter types will be added over time. Players are rewarded with XP and blocks for completing these encounters. Question marks appear on the radar when players get near them. *GSO mission progression reworked as follows: **Added new random encounter missions to all grades. **Trading Station mission unlocked after completing Radar, Shield and Battery missions. **Moved SCU block mission to GSO Grade 3 **Removed all previous Grade 2 and 3 missions; these will be replaced with improved versions or alternatives over time *XP System changed as follows: **XP can now only be awarded by completing missions and encounters **XP is no longer awarded by killing population Techs **XP automatically ticks over to next level instead of maxing out at end of a level **XP thresholds have been adjusted to increase exponentially. *Block painting enhancements: **Block painting filters are now selected as an individual category or all. **Double-tap ALT to remove current selection in Block Painting UI. **When painting or dragging, attach point gathering biases towards the current position first. *Added several new blocks to the game: **Venture Zero G Hover Plate **Venture 5-way Steering Hover **Venture Payload Terminal **Venture Delivery Cannon **Venture Conveyor **Venture Receiver **Added new colour blocks to the game, as chosen by winners of the Pixel Art Challenge. *Graduated EXP Buzz Saw to GeoCorp. *Added Danish to the language selection. *Updated translations from the TT Translator team (many thanks to Calvin, Django, Jakub, Moisés, Olivier, Stig, Viktor and Zwip-Zwap Zapony for the recent translation updates). Game Design Tweaks *Improved the generic GSO 1-3 missions to spawn randomly selected enemies based on filters (each mission is different now). *Added an entry to the Mission Log during GSO Grade 2 to explain how to find more missions and earn XP. *Set invaders to spawn from GSO Grade 2 onwards. *Increased the chance of enemy population spawns to have new or undiscovered blocks. *Reduced the range of all lights and adjusted their intensity (aiming to reduce FPS drops at night). *Wheel balancing tweaks: **Increased grip for all GeoCorp Wheels. **Updated Venture wheels' turn speed to allow them to turn faster, without losing control. **Reduced torque on all Venture wheels, except the landing gear, which has a slight power increase. Venture wheels are a bit easier to control now, with little loss of speed. *Added the GSO Payload Terminal to the list of items available to buy from Payload Terminals. *Moved GeoCorp Cab to its correct category. *Increased thrust of all boosters, but also increased fuel burn rate. *Decreased refill rate of all fuel tanks by a tad. *Balanced the Venture wings to be less twitchy (flap angles and lift power). *Reduced the corrective power of the Gyro by half (you can add more of them to restore back to same power as before). *Permanently re-added the GSO, Venture and GeoCorp Fixed Light blocks to the game. *Updated the Recipe Table and Block Unlock Tables: **Moved GSO Cow Catcher to Grade 3 **Moved all non-GSO Refineries to Grade 2 **Moved GSO Refinery to Grade 3 **We will be keeping the GSO Silo 212 instead of the Silo 111 which will be phased out. **GSO Shield moves to Grade 2, it will soon also be removed from the starting craters. *Expanded basic set of blocks for all grades to be more of a treat when upgrade happens and to allow the enemy population more blocks to use. *GeoCorp grade 1 mission disabled temporarily, while new GeoCorp grades 1-3 are in progress with the new mission system. Art Tweaks *Art related optimisations: **Asset and shader optimisations to improve batch rendering in game. **Various blocks have been optimised for performance. **Improved and optimised collision on some of the more common blocks in the game. **Switched the projectile and casing shader to the standard no 2nd UV shader to allow the objects to batch. *Added projector onto terrain to show where Techs are about to land before they fall from above. *Visual tweaks have been made to some GeoCorp blocks to bring them up to par with the newer blocks. Bug Fixes *Mission related bug fixes: **Fixed question mark appearing on radar when the player first spawns. **Fixed objective markers not correctly pointing at blocks during missions. **Fixed the Battery Tree sometimes spawning inside another tree. **Fixed shield and radar blocks being able to be destroyed during their respective missions. **Fixed enemy in shield mission being invulnerable occasionally. **Fixed Trading Station appearing as an enemy on the radar. **Fixed multiple Trading Stations appearing when saving and loading during its mission. *Singularity Containment Unit (SCU) related bug fixes: **Fixed messages looping when saving and loading during the SCU mission. **Fixed issue with the SCU not picking up blocks correctly. **Fixed SCU trying to pick up resources. **Fixed bug where SCU disappears after block painting then trying to move the SCU. If your SCU has disappeared then a new game is required to get it back again. *UI related bug fixes: **Fixed prompts with buttons automatically disappearing after 8 seconds. **"Save Options" text in Graphics Settings no longer gets cropped for non-English languages. **Fixed issue with being unable to switch to Blocks tab in Payload Terminal after entering the Techs tab. *Fixed issue where EXP blocks were not available to purchase from the Payload Terminal or Trading Station (only applies to R&D Pack owners). *Fixed issue with GeoCorp cabs breaking the physics of the Tech it's attached to so you can now build working Techs with GeoCorp cabs. *Fixed occasions where sending an invader would not return control to the player after flying up. *Fixed the issue that made GSO Cabs cost 0BB. *Extended cab vision range all around, eradicating the blind spot behind cabs where guns would not aim. *Updated the Flamethrower effect to reduce blowback when moving at *faster speeds. *Fixed issue with Geothermal Generator not working at night. *Fixed EXP blocks not flashing when damaged. Known Issues *Playing with old game saves will bypass certain new game content. Older game saves will continue to work, but players are highly recommended to start a fresh game to experience new content. *New dynamic mission system will sometimes fail to generate suitable enemy Techs. As a stopgap measure, missions may spawn Big Tony Techs, while we enhance the enemy Tech generation process. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. *Players can incorrectly end up with more than one SCU Storage block when continuing a saved game. *Refineries may sometimes output resources that are smaller than expected. *Gaps may appear in the terrain depending on the random seed chosen. *Depth of Field has been temporarily disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. *The Delivery Cannon shouldn't open up when attached to a moving Tech.